bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coloured Flames
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brooklyn Kallicko page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 09:39, November 24, 2010 Brooklyn Kalicko So you want to be a Prep. Well my characheter Malcolm Evans was the only fictinoal Prep before this guy. So if you want them to be friends or enimes let me know, becuase Parker is Malcolm's best friend, but Bif and Derby are also good friends of Malcolm, all the Preps are. And, is your charachter....gay? Kingofawosmeness777 16:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) (I don't quite know how to answer you properly on this thing) Oh sorry, i didn't know you already had a Prep :/ I just thought that there were WAY too many Greasers on this site, and the Preppies needed some back up. I'd like it if Brooklyn and Malcolm could be friends. He needs some. Lol, bisexual actually. Coloured Flames 22:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, its ok, we have all the Preps we need. There are far too many rebels who arn't members of any cliques though. They are friends with the greasers but not in their clique. There is only one Prep, me. One Greaser, Jenny, and on Jock, Scarly. The rest are just rebels like Jimmy. It would sound like your charachter would be better suited in another clique like the jocks or greasers. But its up to you. But in conclusion, the Preps are fine. And since you don't like Derby or Bif, you may end up getting kicked out? Kingofawosmeness777 23:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so am i not allowed to be a prep anymore? By rebels, do you mean like Townies or just... i don't know, people like Jimmy? He might have been a Jock, but he doesn't actually like doing sports, he just has to. About Bif + Derby, it just adds more interest to the storyline i guess Coloured Flames 23:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I'm not saying you can't be a Prep anymore. By rebles I mean people who don't have cliques but ussually like the greasers like Greg Ryder and Brian Davidson, ect. But if your a Prep it would only seem normal if you were friends with all the Preps including Derby, Bif and Gord. If you want to be a Prep it would be fine, but I'm just reassuring that the Preps are doing Ok, even though it makes me mad when the people write on their blogs about beating up, stealing from, vandalizing, messing with, ect the Preps all the time. So its up to you entirley. Kingofawosmeness777 02:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to keep him as a Prep if no one really minds. Well, Tad isn't really great friends with Derby, but he's still a Prep. I know! I've seen about five stories where the Preps always get owned by another clique. It's really unfair for them, they should get more chances. Coloured Flames 02:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I know. Thanks for being a Prep. I wish they would get more of a chance too. But, you know. Try to not be hostile towards any other Preps. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:deviantart Yeah! Do I know you on DA?? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you do! I'm The-Lost-Spirit (creepiest name ever). I love your bully meme XD Coloured Flames 03:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Really?! Cool! Thanks! Welcome to Bully Fanon! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, no problem :D And thanks! ^^ Coloured Flames 04:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hiya :D I hope to invent one, when I get some time to myself. I saw your clique, they look cool. :D Mine won't be tough and into fighting like yours, I'll probably make them a nonviolent clique. I have to ask, are you on FanFiction.Net? ♥Scarly♥ 03:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, i'll be sure to look at them when you're done ^^ Thanks! Finally, a clique who doesn't like to fight. Yes, i am. My name's Coloured Flames there as well ._. do you have one? Coloured Flames 04:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm still undecided on what they will be, but I do know they won't fight. Yes! I do, I'm Dream Of Rose Petals. I don't go on there much anymore. ♥Scarly♥ 06:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hmmm... they could be hippies XD Oh, i think i've seen you there before! Coloured Flames 06:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the idea of making hippies, I don't have problems with them, I just prefer to be left to my own devices when I create. I used to write only about canon characters, then decided to write one OC. I got sick of people's attitude on there, they were like: No self inserts, all OCs are Mary-sues, you didn't write about your favourite character so that's good, and they never critiqued stories. Though, it's the same on here with no comments, I guess. Everyone gets them but me. -_- ♥Scarly♥ 09:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i never said you HAD to create hippies, i was just trying to help out a bit. A lot of OCs are Mary-Sues, but i'm pretty sure that you wouldn't make one. Don't worry to much about the no-comment thing, i get that a lot on youtube, FF.net and deviantart. It really bugs me. Coloured Flames 09:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I know, sorry if I seemed a little snappy, I not long woke up. >.< I know, when I see a Mary-Sue, I'm like >.<, and can't read any more. It bugs me when people don't comment because, if what I'm writing is a load of crap, then I'd like to know about it. If my writing has improved, awesome, I'd like to know about that to. I have to resort to getting one of my friends to read chapters, to tell me some critique. She's brutal when it comes to reviewing, all faults no encouragement, which can be just as bad. But, it's better than nothing. ♥Scarly♥ 09:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello New Comer!!! Hi! I'm creating stories of my own too. You wouldn't mind if I added your characters to my story would you?PrettyRaveGirl 01:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hello there, how are you? I'd love it if you could do that :D Which characters though? Coloured Flames 08:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The Characters I'm trying to add all characters to my story!!! It doesn't really matter which ones. :)PrettyRaveGirl 13:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Sounds good to me! I'll be sure to read the story when i have time ^^ Coloured Flames 05:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm SirLinkalot96. I was just reading ur OC's and noticed that you don't have a story going. They're really interesting OC's and they need a story on ur blog. You should start with Brooklyn Kallicko, since that was ur first, I think. Just want to read their story is all. SirLinkalot96 23:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hello SirLinkalot96, I'm Coloured Flames as you probably know. I want to start a story, but i've got no idea if anyone would read it or not, and i don't want to make a Mary/Marty Sue/Stu. But it's nice that you've been reading about them :). I'll give it a shot, thanks. Coloured Flames 23:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd read it. I'd love to read about your characters. I've been checking out their pages, when you update them. ♥Scarly♥ 23:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwwwww :'D Thankyou! I'm actually writing part one now, but i keep on getting distracted OH HAY A BUTTERFLY. Coloured Flames 23:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) (squirts you with a water spray bottle) FOCUS!! XD Awesome, that would be so cool. That one character that became a Townie, he so has to meet Cody, she's a Townie. We should write the scene together. ♥Scarly♥ 23:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! *flails arms* Yeah, it's a bit long. A bit REALLY long. Oh well. You mean Jay? Yeah! She should introduce him to Eddie McEdgar! (Edgar). But at first it's just about Brookie. Coloured Flames 23:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you should check out my OC Greg Ryder. He has his own character page as well. SirLinkalot96 12:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, i check out his page quite a lot. I like him, i think he's cool Coloured Flames 21:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that would be soo awkward. Because, Edgar is Cody's exboyfriend. She dated him before she started dating Gary. ♥Scarly♥ 13:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha, but we can just make the whole thing a massive soap opera ;) Like they find out Duncan is a criminal, tha Jerry robbed the bank, all kinds of weird and dramaticly awkward stuffff :D Coloured Flames 21:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Check out Vincent Ryder's character page! He is Greg's father and I made a character page for him! I think you'd like it SirLinkalot96 04:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 He sounds pretty interesting as well. Coloured Flames 00:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, ok....I guess? Shadowking1224 23:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The Picture Sadly not :(... I kinda wish I could draw like that, but no, it's just like the picture I had with Mikaela. They are artwork done from the 1950's and 1940's, so they are really old drawings done by someone else in that era. My drawings are alot different. :)Pinup Girl 00:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl Oh, ok. I could draw them if you want...? Coloured Flames 02:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi! I have a question: Can you draw my OC Greg Ryder for me? I want to see what he looks like :) And look at the avatars I made of him on his character page for a template. Is this okay with you? SirLinkalot96 05:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I was wondering about that for Malcolm too. But in an Aquaberry Vest not the sweater he is wearing in his Tektek picture. Like his discription says on the page. But, only if you have the time you know. Kingofawosmeness777 05:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll try draw both of them (seperate images) but it's probably going to look really weird. What should the poses be like? Coloured Flames 01:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Standing up straight looking forward. Arms to the side. Why will it look weird though? Kingofawosmeness777 03:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well that sounds easy enough. It'll probably look weird because i'm not a very good drawer on the computer ^^' Coloured Flames 04:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You could draw it on paper then scan it onto the computer. Kingofawosmeness777 04:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw Greg as his avatar pose? Feel free to pick any of the avatar models :) SirLinkalot96 05:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 @ Kingofawesomeness777 (i'll just call you King, is that ok?) i don't have a scanner but the start of the picture looks ok. @ SirLinkalot96 ok, i can probably do that. @ Both of you, their eyes WILL be very shiny and they'll probably look cute xD Coloured Flames 23:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Kingofawosmeness777 23:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Story Planning. I have a idea how they could meet. Tell me what you think, ok? When Brooklyn meets Derby and the other Preps in Harrington House, he notices a girl sat by the fireplace, not really talking to everyone else. He asks Derby about her, Derby being a condescending jerk says "I'd stay away from her, if you want to be a real Prep, she's not normal." He goes over to talk to her, but she's not really welcoming, and wants to be left alone. He wants to carry on talking to her, but she coldly tells him to go away. Then they could start off as enemies. :D We can write their conversation together. ♥Scarly♥ 07:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How do you want the scene to start? Or instead of the Bullies idea, when he's in Old Bullworth Vale, he could see her running away again. She could tell him to get lost, because her Dad's PA will find her. Brooklyn lets her hide out in his house, after that shes says "You're not so bad after all. None of those other jerks would have helped me." Then they become friends. ♥Scarly♥ 07:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Or they could hide out somewhere else. ♥Scarly♥ 07:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That still wouldn't work, because she doesn't get bullied by the Bullies. She's like a female version of Petey. Except, only the Preps really acknowledge her existance. ♥Scarly♥ 07:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The only place she'd run away from is home, and she'd probably only run to avoid her dad's PA. ♥Scarly♥ 08:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well there is the other one, about meeting her in Harrington House. ♥Scarly♥ 08:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that'll have to do. So, how are we going to start off the Harrington House scene? ♥Scarly♥ 08:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) None at all. What is the conversation going to be like? I'd like to write Elizabeth's responses, and a little bit into the scene, so I have some input into it. ♥Scarly♥ 08:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pinky could be picking on her, because Elizabeth isn't/doesn't wear Aquaberry, and Brooklyn could step in and tell Pinky to shut up. Small, but Elizabeth would be nice to him from then onwards, because rather than acting like the others, he took her side. Ok, I'll add a little detail though, because unless I'm writing a play or minor joking around stuff, I avoid script because I don't want to get writers block at a crucial moment. I'll write in Elizabeth's POV. I was sat next to the fireplace, staring into the fire. I heard Derby make a comment about me, telling someone that I wasn't normal. He always said that, and it didn't bother me.♥Scarly♥ 09:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Is Derby going to introduce her? Or, will she? I'd prefer her to introduce herself. Some boy spoke to me, he was probably new, because no one else spoke to me. This would be great, if I was in the mood to talk. So, I introduced my self, making sure to sound as unwelcoming as possible. "I'm Elizabeth Carter, don't you dare judge me," I informed him. I waited for the 'oh my god, are you Charles Carter's daughter?!' reaction I normally got. ♥Scarly♥ 09:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'll write up Elizabeth's side of the scene, when you've finished and posted your's then. Just so both sides match up. :D "Nothing, just 'fitting in'," I replied, sarcastically, I made sure I air quoted 'fitting in'. "Now, go away." ♥Scarly♥ 09:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I used to have that problem, before I started typing my chapters in Notepad, on my laptop. Ok, cool! I have loads of free time today, so I'll be able to write it. I'll put it in a seperate blog, not in a actual story. "Because I asked you to," I snapped. I sighed for a moment, then looked at him. "What do you want? To come over, be all nice to me, and wait until I consider you friend. Then, turn on me, just to be 'cool' and fit in with those stuck up jerks." I air quoted 'cool', and pointed at the other Preps when I said 'jerks.' "Now, go away!" ♥Scarly♥ 09:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I was exactly the same, before the Fanon was made a sister site. The old skin was the worst to type stories in.. sometimes I'd accidently click on something, and wipe out everything I'd typed! >.< I'll start the scene, with Derby insulting Elizabeth, because I have some ideas what he should say about her, when I type it up. I think Elizabeth should storm out, because none of the Preps would step in to stop them fighting. "Yeah, because the world revolves around you doesn't it!" I retorted. I stood up, and kicked the stool, I was sat on, away. I stormed out of Harrington House... (the rest of the scene from there.) ♥Scarly♥ 10:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That was good. :D I've just started typing the scene up, because I got a idea for Diary of Scarlet Smith. I should have it finished in about half hour at most. ♥Scarly♥ 10:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) XP I totally forgot.. I meant to respond, but somehow didn't... ♥Scarly♥ 10:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meeting Idea I dunno, I think maybe friends, Jenny wouldn't know maybe about what happened. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, she probably won't =D Does Brooklyn come in year one or 2? OMG I CANNOT HOLD IN WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR JESSE!!! Ah. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah I can't make him come in earlier D= it's very specific. I just MUST TYPE. Okay, if he comes year two then it can be Jesse was annoying the crap out of Jenny and she was so happy to see someone normal (Brooklyn) after 3 hours, she's not hostile. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I ACCEPT THEE QUEST! haha :::okay: (Jenny's POV) :::"C'mon, look!" Jesse whined. :::"NO!" I replied. I was tired of seeing Jesse flip his hair. Multiple times. :::"C'mon!" I felt the breeze of his hairflip. "Aw, ya should've seen that one!" he whined. :::"Leave me alone Jesse or I'll tell Johnny." I threatened. :::"Aw, old Johnnycake won't get mad, he ain't never mad!" Jesse grinned and started poking me. :::"Quit calling him that. His name is Johnny. I should've never given you that book. Now will you quit pokin' me?!" I screamed, as I bumped into someone. :::"Nice Jen!" Jesse laughed hysterically. :::"S-Sorry." I said, rubbing my head and standing up. :::[[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay so: :::"Nice Jen!" Jesse laughed hysterically. :::"Woah, watch it, filly!" the boy whom I'd bumped into said cheerfully. :::"S-Sorry." I said, rubbing my head as I stood. :::"Filly?" Jesse looked confused. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Cool!" Jesse grinned. Whenever he grinned; it was not good. "Jen you're a filly." he stuck his tounge out and reminded me of a 6 year old. :::"Shut up Jesse." I groaned. "So, you new?" I asked the boy I'd bumped into. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) "How come?" I asked curiously, swatting Jesse's hand which was trying to give my bunny ears. P.s. I drew Jesse (by base of course) but I'm posting it now :D [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::"Nah, it's fine. You meet Lefty? He's got real black hair." I said. Jesse flipped his hair again, and then set his elbow on my shoulder. It's up! But not on the activity feed because I moved the blog to fit a better title: User blog:JennyVincent/Art. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I shook Jesse's elbow off of me. He tried picking me up which I managed to stop him from. "Oh, Ricky... Yeah, sorry about him, I'll talk to Johnny about that..." I said. Ricky could be so irratating at times. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) "God, he's so stupid..." I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'll get Johnny to take care of him." sometimes being the leader's girlfriend was simply so helpful. Jesse mimicked my movements. "By the way I'm Jenny." I added in. "This idiot's Jesse." [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::"Naw, don't freak over that. Johnny won't go mideval if she tells him not to. He lurves ''her!" Jesse teased. I felt my face flush red as I elbowed him in the ribs, which he didn't seem to notice. "Please, please ignore him..." I told Brooklyn. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::"Sorry, we're freaking you out..." I said, judging the look on his face. Jesse ''finally ''got the message and kept his mouth shut. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Thanks" I laughed. ((I can't think of anything else to add on :()) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha we were both blank xD Anyway, I'll be back on later. Bye for now!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks a ton! Send Greg's pic to me when your finished :) SirLinkalot96 17:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Not ''yet... ''I have interesting plans for Jesse... hahaha... *Mysterious music* [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, not in my opinion :D [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nope, he gets kidnapped by monkeys with watches. Haha, jk! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC)